edominations_slovenijafandomcom_sl-20200215-history
Organizacije vojaških enot
Splošne informacije Vsaka vojaška enota v eDominations je skupina bratov, ki se borijo za svoje ideje, narod in domovino. Kot vsaka družina pa lahko držijo skupaj in se razvijajo kot ekipa z možnostjo implementacije vojaške enote z organizacijo. Organizacija Vsak poveljnik vojaške enote lahko kupi Organizacijo (profil organizacije) za svojo vojaško enoto in sicer iz menija Trgovina za ceno 250 zlata. S tem bo lahko organizacijo implementiral v svojo enoto in tako ustvaril profil organizacije, ki ima vse možnosti sodelovanja za proizvodnjo med vpletenimi igralci. Po implementaciji Organizacije (ali krajše ORG) se le ta obnaša kot samostojen profil. Ima svojo glavno stran, meni in ostale možnosti. Ima svoj finančni sistem, kjer se bo shranjevalo zlato in lokalna valuta, poleg tega pa tudi svoje skladišče in podjetja. ORG sama po sebi ne hodi v službo, pridobiva moči ipd., zlato in valuto pa pridobi od poveljnika vojaške enote. Kakorkoli že, ORG proizvaja, skladišči in operira z dobrinami in tako skrbi za varno skladiščenje za skupen razvoj igralcev enote. Organizacija lahko ima svoje unikatno ime, avatar in opis; proizvaja lahko dobrine in najema delavce in ima svoje stopnje. Vsaka ORG lahko doseže maksimalno 5 stopenj, od katerih vsaka doda svoj bonus. Za vsako stopnjo lahko poveljnik ali stotniki pobere dnevno 10 delavcev; porabijo se lahko za proizvodnjo v podjetjih, ki jih organizacija upravlja. Delavci se ustvarijo čisto vsak dan. Vsaka stopnja ORG nadgradnje stane 250 zlata. ORG ni postavljena le na specifično vojaško enoto, ampak tudi na regijo na zemljevidu - je vezana na regijo, v kateri je poveljnik vojaške enote v trenutku ko ustanovi organizacijo. To je pomembno, saj lokacija organizacije določa davke, kadar se ustvarjajo nova podjetja v ORG. Davek kupljenih podjetij je prav tako 10% od celotne cene in ga pobere država, v kateri je ORG postavljena. Vsak profil organizacije je sestavljen iz sledečih menijev: Profil; Podjetja; Skladišče; Delavci Profil organizacije je dostopen poveljnikom in stotnikom na strani Vojaške enote, poleg možnosti za pošiljanje okrožnic vsem članom enote, donacij in dnevnega ukaza. ORG Profil Vsaka organizacija ima lahko svoje ime, avatar in opis, kar se lahko ureja iz profilnega menija ORG. ORG se lahko nadgradi na višje stopnje. Vsaka doda več delavcev, ki se lahko poberejo dnevno: 'Pomembno je povedati, da se gold za nadgradnjo ORG vzame iz računa poveljnika enote za vsako višjo stopnjo, prvo stopnjo pa poveljnik kupi iz trgovine.'Potrebni je tudi obvestiti, da ves gold ali valute, ki so donirane na ORG niso več povratne - ni možnosti dviga zlata ali valute iz ORG računa. ORG Podjetja Verjetno najpomembnejši del ORG aktivnosti so ravno podjetja in opcija, da se v njih proizvaja in dela v imenu vseh članov vojake enote. Vsakič, ko je ORG ustanovljena, lahko poveljnik vojaške enote in stotniki prenesejo podjetja na ORG preden se prvič prijavijo v ORG račun; to je enkratna možnost in deluje le pred prvo prijavo v ORG. Po prvi prijavi pa je edina možnost, da ORG pridobi nova podjetja z nakupom. '''ORG lahko ustanovi katerokoli podjetje - surovinsko (vse razen Q1), vojaško ali ekonomsko. '''V času, ko je možen prenos podjetij na ORG se lahko od surovinski podjetij prenaša le Q5 podjetja. ORG lahko kupi podjetja na isti način kot igralci (velja princip, da se tanki lahko kupijo šele ko ima ORG Q5 orožja in nato letala, ko ima ORG Q5 tanke). Cene so iste, upravljanje podjetij pa je nekoliko drugačno kot pri igralcu. Vsaka ORG lahko ustanovi vsa podjetja, ki so v igri možna - razen Q1 surovinskih podjetij, ker nimajo možnosti dela z delavci - in jih tudi upravlja brez porabe energije. To je zato, ker jih ne operira igralec, ampak organizacija. Za proizvodnjo v podjetjih se ne plača davek na direktorja. Še vedno pa imajo podjetja nekaj pomembnih razlik in največja je ta, da v ORG podjetjih ne gre delati kot direktor. Vsa podjetja potrebujejo delavce za obratovanje. To velja tako za surovine kot tudi za druge izdelke. ORG lahko prejme donacije v zlatu in valuti, ki pa sta lahko uporabljena le za izgradnjo podjetij in plačilo plač ter odhodkov. Izdelki, ki jih ORG proizvede se skladiščijo v ORG skladišču, ki ga lahko upravlja samo poveljnik in stotniki. ORG lahko pridobi delavce vsakodnevno tako: ORG stopnja (10 delavcev na dan za vsako stopnjo ORG) in z najemanjem delavcev na trgu dela v pripadajoči državi. Z gradnjo podjetij v ORG se zlato kot davek doda le v državo v kateri je bila ORG ustanovljena ne glede na to, kje je poveljnik tisti čas nastanjen. Prav tako je tudi bonus za podjetja bonus tiste države, kjer je ORG bila ustanovljena. Kot že omenjeno, ORG ne plačuje davka na direktorja, saj podjetja ne proizvajajo kot podjetja pri posameznem igralcu. Kar se tiče zakladnice ORG, je dovoljeno sodelovanje vseh članov vojaške enote. Administracija tako ne bo posredovala, če se igralec kasneje odloči in zahteva nazaj zlato ali valuto ki ju je doniral ORG. Isto velja tudi za dneve, ki jih je porabil, da je delal kot zaposlen v ORG. Zlato, valuta in delo podarjeni ORG ostanejo pri ORG in vse privatne zadeve med poveljnikom in igralcu bodo ostale privatne - administratorji se ne bodo vmešavali in niso dolžni storiti karkoli glede tega. ORG Skladišče Vsaka ORG ima svoje skladišče, kjer lahko hrani svoje proizvode. Skladišče je dostopno poveljniku in stotnikom vojaške enote in le oni lahko dvignejo proizvode iz njega. Vsi dvignjeni proizvodi bodo končali v skladišču poveljnika oz. stotnika, ki je proizvode dvignil in bo lahko popolnoma operiral s temi proizvodi. Dvigniti je možno le izdelke - surovine pa se bodo nabirale v skladišču ORG. Vsak produkt proizveden s strani ORG bo lociran le v skladišču ORG. ORG sama ne bo mogla prodajati izdelkov na trgu ali kupovati iz njega (enako velja za denarni trg). ORG in upravljanje z delavci Ena najpomembnejših možnosti v ORG so tudi njeni delavci. Ker ORG ne more proizvajati kot direktor in ne porablja energije, so delavci nujni za organizacijo. ORG lahko pridobi delavce na dva načina: Z višanjem stopnje ORG ali z najemanjem delavcev, ki delajo za ORG. Vsaka stopnja ORG dovoli poveljnikom vojaške enote, da poberejo 10 delavcev. Na primer, če je ORG na stopnji 3, to pomeni, da je vsak dan lahko pobranih 30 delavcev. Delavci se ne poberejo avtomatično. Pobrani morajo biti s strani, kjer se vstopa v ORG iz vojaške enote. Druga metoda pa je najemanje delavcev na lokalnem trgu dela. ORG enako kot drugi igralci lahko na trgu dela objavi ponudbo za delo, ki jo lahko sprejme vsak igralec države - ni nujno, da je igralec član vojaške enote. Če so ponudbe za delo dobre, lahko ORG najame kolikor delavcev hoče. Dovoljeno je tudi, da igralci prejmejo plačilo v izdelkih, vendar VSA ORAVILA '''glede izkoriščevanja veljajo - ljudje, ki delajo za ORG morajo pridobiti primerno plačilo za svoje delo. Igralci lahko delajo za ORG enako kot delajo za druge igralce - delajo iz svojega menija podjetij in prejmejo plačo kot običajno - plačajo davek, ki gre prav tako v državno zakladnico. Vsaka aktivnost proizvajanja v ORG je odvisna od uporabe delavcev v podjetjih. Podjetja ne porabljajo energije in v njih ni mogoče delati kot direktor kot v privatnih podjetjih. Pomembne informacije Administratorji morajo poudariti nekaj pravil in izjav, ki se tičejo uporabe Organizacij. Vsak korak in aktivnost, ki ga igralec stori v zvezi z organizacijo svoje vojaške enote je popolnoma svobodne volje. Če igralec donira zlato, valuto, izdelke itd. in se kasneje odloči zapustiti vojaško enoto je ta odločitev njegove svobodne volje. Igralec se sam odloči v kateri vojaški enoti bo član in prav tako se sam odloči, ali bo kaj doniral ali ne. Nihče nima pravice, da sili igralca v porabo svojega zlata, valute ali v doniranje izelkov komurkoli za katerikoli razlog. Administracija '''ne bo vračala in kompenzirala stroškov, za katere so se igralci svobodno odločili, da jih podarijo ORG. Prav tako nihče ne more prisiliti igralca, da donira ali sodeluje v vojaški enoti ali organizaciji. Še pomembneje je, da bo vsaka kršitev kot je izkoriščanje igralcev, upravljanje z večimi računi, kakršnekoli sheme narejene za prikrivanje zlata, valute, izdelkov in prenosov pridobljenih od upravljanja večih računov, strogo sankcionirana. Vsaka nefer aktivnost, ki bo vodila do profita za ORG - poveljnika, igralcev in/ali države, ki se bo storila po nefer metodah kakršnegakoli kova bo strogo kaznovana. Glavna odgovorna oseba za to bo poveljnik vojaške enote in on je tisti, ki bo iskan s strani administratorjev, če bo odkrita kakšna kršitev pravil. Če se igralec ali skupina igralcev odloči nalašč škoditi nasprotnikovi organizaciji, bo adiministracija posredovala in kazni ne bodo majhne. ORG finančne donacije in aktivnosti so v celoti operirane s strani poveljnika vojaške enote in tako je on v celoti odgovoren za kršitev pravil preko ORG ali s sodelovanjem ORG. Za neprimeren ORG avatar, opis, imena ali vsebino je odgovoren poveljnik vojaške enote. Administracija eDominations si prilašča vse pravice, da posreduje, preišče ter kaznuje kakršnokoli kršitev ORG pravil in kršitev pravil igre s pomočjo ORG in to lahko stori med drugimi tudi z začasno ali trajno izključitvijo iz igre, finančnimi kaznimi, zniževanjem stopnje ORG, odstranitvijo podjetij, zlata, valute, delavcev itd. Administracija igre lahko kadarkoli spremeni pravila in ORG značilnosti. Seveda upamo, da kršitev ne bo in tako tudi ne potrebnih sankcij. verjamemo v pošteno igranje vseh igralcev.